In general, food stuffs are contained and kept in a variety of containers including dishes and baskets.
To preserve food stuffs for a relatively long time, the food stuffs are contained in containers, with covers being closed, and the food stuffs contained in the containers are frozen or refrigerated in a refrigerator in a state of being closed airtight.
Especially, a relatively large container is used in Kimchi refrigerator to ripen Kimchi for a required period.
Such a food container for storing food stuffs includes a container main body having an open top, a cover for closing the open top and securing means for securing the cover to the container main body. In case of a relatively large food container, it is inconvenient to lift and move the food container having food stuffs therein and then a handle may be further provided in the relatively large food container.
In recent, a variety of plastic food containers have been under development and a securing member hingedly connected with the cover or main body of the food container to secure the cover to the main body airtight may be used as securing means.
However, in case of the food container including four securing members provided in four sides thereof, a user has to separate four securing members one by one with his or her hands to open the cover and to take out food. Especially, in case of the Kimchi container, the user has to take out the heavy Kimchi container out of the refrigerator even to take out a small amount of Kimchi. After that, he or she has to unlock the plurality of the securing members one by one manually to open the cover disadvantageously and inconveniently.
In the meanwhile, a variety of food stuffs may be frozen or refrigerated in a storage chamber of the refrigerator. When keeping them in the refrigerator, food stuffs may be put on a shelf provided in the storage chamber or in a storage compartment detachably installed in the storage chamber.
The food stuffs may be contained and stored in auxiliary containers and such an auxiliary container may have a size and an appearance corresponding to the size and appearance of a storage space provided in the shelf or the storage compartment of the refrigerator.
Especially, Kimchi refrigerators structured to ripen and preserve Kimchi and the like for a relatively long period have been fabricated, with Kimchi containers provided therein.
Such a Kimchi container used in a Kimchi refrigerator has a high water content and relatively heavy food may be stored in the Kimchi container. To take Kimchi out of such the container, the user opens a refrigerator door and takes out the container. After that, the user has to open a cover of the Kimchi container and he or she take out kimchi to contain it in a dish. Then, the user has to close the cover and put the container back to the refrigerator and then he or she has to close the refrigerator door.